


Doze

by Wanderlust14



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sex, Andrew thinks about his relationship with Zachariah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doze

When Andrew returned to his senses, Zach was still on top of him, panting heavily. He ran his fingers through Zach's short hair and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together, as if they were one. If someone had told him 10 years ago that one day he would be sleeping with Zachariah Rogue he would have thought they were crazy. He admired Zach back then, but he never thought that the other Technomancer would be interested in him or even saw him as anything other than a classmate, but he had been wrong on both counts. Zach had noticed him and seemed to remember him with fondness, which had surprised and flattered Andrew.

He felt a kiss against his collarbone and then Zach got off him, lying next to him in bed. When he first spoke to Zach in Ophir and learned his name, Andrew regretted reaching out to him. The other man brought back so many memories of training and being failed by the Masters. Plus, he knew what caused those scars and he regretted that as well. Andrew had hoped to never see him again, but now he was so grateful his wish had been denied. Zach made him whole again and not just with the new arm, even though he appreciated it. It had been a very long time since he had someone he could depend on, someone he could trust, let alone love, and he did not realize how much he needed that companionship until Zach offered him all of those things. It had been years since he saw a future that was anything other than a struggle to get by and now he saw one full of life and love, as sappy as that sounded.

A soft cloth touched his stomach. He opened his eyes and found Zach sitting next to him, gently cleaning him. He had not even realized the other man had gotten up. Andrew closed his eyes again and allowed him to clean their mess up, savoring the feeling of being cared for. Zach was not particularly good with romantic words; the man was amusingly stiff and awkward. His dry tone and tendency towards sarcasm did not make for a winning combination when whispering sweet nothings, but his actions showed what a kind and tender lover he really was. 

He felt the band to his prosthesis unsnap and then it was removed. After a moment, warm hands returned and rubbed lotion on the stump. There was no hesitation over touching the scarred base of his missing limb and the calloused fingers soothed away any irritation that came from using his arm. It was just one of the ways that Zach showed how deeply he cared. Andrew had not realized this in the beginning, but looking back, he could see it in the way Zach was always willing to listen to his problems, the way he did his best to help, the way he listened and valued Andrew's opinion, it was even in the way he was in bed, so selfless and focused on Andrew's pleasure. 

He opened his eyes when he realized he was still alone in bed and he looked over to see Zach cleaning his arm, removing any grit that had gotten into the joints throughout the day. He blew gently on the pinky of the prosthesis and then put it back on the table. He turned around and smiled at Andrew and Andrew smiled back, “You are going to make me lazy.”

Zach chuckled softly and crawled back in bed, “I promise you I won’t be doing that every day. I didn’t realize how many joints there were.”

“Well, it is an entire arm.” Andrew said as they cuddled close, his head resting in the crook of Zach’s neck.

“Yeah, except wasn’t the arm that took forever.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Zach leaned in and kissed him gently. 

Andrew smiled and soon heard the other man's breathing even out and his body relax. He knew there was a certain irony in his old nickname, but he really did feel like the luckiest man on Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy writing introspective scenes, but I find them so challenging. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
